The Story of Ebony Letov
by Necromancer13
Summary: Ebony Letov is a 13 and a half year old demigod with a strange heritage. Only a week after arriving at camp, Ebony gets a quest for a magical weapon. What will she find?
1. The Beginning of the Field Trip

Chapter 1 - The beginning of the field trip

I've always been the odd one out. Everyone I've ever met has said that I was a freak, some of them didn't even want to hang out with me because of it. I'm three grades ahead of where I'm supposed to be, I've never met my biological parents, and I'm taller than everyone around me.

If you're reading this, and you recognize yourself in what I say, please quit reading. I don't want some innocent person to have to deal with some of the things I've been through. Seriously.

I go to this boarding school in Iowa called Heartland School for Girls… I hate it. But anyways, we still got to go on field trips (I look forward to them greatly). The one that all us nutty girls went on before I got expelled, was to the Villisca Axe Murder House… Kind of a strange place to take a bunch of juvenile delinquent girls, a few of which had even killed people, but whatever. I had wanted to go there my whole life.

I sat with my friend Alyssa on the bus. Our enemy was taunting us from the back of the bus essentially by implying that we were lesbians or something (we're not). Alyssa's light grey eyes were shining with an evil light, and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest as if she was holding herself back.

"Shut up, would you?" I shouted back at Sarah and her little buddies, I was beginning to think that if they didn't shut up, that Alyssa would jump out of her seat, walk back to them and bash their heads in. She's kind of known for her ability to seriously injure people.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, glanced at her friends on either side of her, and then laughed. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

From there I pretty much gave up, and told Alyssa to put her hood up over her head and take a nap till we got there. I thought it was pretty good advice, but she just sighed heavily and bonked her head up against the window. I laughed.

"So, now that we've escaped, what was the dream that you had last night that you didn't tell me about?" Alyssa asked after we got off the bus. We always got off last on purpose.

I grimaced. "I already told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" That was Alyssa, always wanting to know every little thing about her friends. She just cared a lot about her friends.

"Because." I smirked a little bit.

She gave me a sideways glance "Give me a hint?"

"There was a boy. He said something about how I would probably blow something up today." I didn't really want to tell her my dream, it scared me really, and I'm not scared of much. It didn't really seem much like a dream either, it seemed more like a video message or something… it was creepy though.

Alyssa flicked her long dark hair back and furrowed her eyebrows sarcastically and said, "So you don't want to tell me this dream because you just so happened to have a conversation with a cute boy during it?"

I sighed "Kind of, but no, that's not all of it. There was more to the dream, frankly, I don't remember all of it…" My eyes flitted over to her face to see her expression, she was staring at me. I smirked again, and added, "but yes, he was cute."

Alyssa then proceeded to nod approvingly and drop the rest of what I had said. She was boy crazy… It got a little annoying at times.

Ms. Sorrel, our tour guide suddenly shouted at all of us girls that it was time to begin the tour of the house. Me and Alyssa instantly became very quiet.

The house itself was rather small, so the class had to be split up into three groups of ten. Me, Alyssa, a couple of quiet kids I didn't know, and Sarah and her little friends were the first group. The first thing I noticed upon walking into the first room of the house, the kitchen, was how creepy the place was. It was the middle of the day, but the shadows seemed to engulf everybody like dark fabric. I thought I heard footsteps coming from upstairs as Ms. Sorrel was discussing how bacon had been found on the piano after the family had been murdered. I barely heard what she was saying though because I was so focused on the footsteps upstairs.

"Alyssa!" I whisper-shouted to my friend who was completely engaged in what Ms. Sorrel had to say.

She looked at me annoyed and snapped "What do you need Ebony?" She rolled her eyes. "You think you heard something?"

"Well… Yeah? So? I think there's someone upstairs… Do you want to sneak away from the group and go check it out with me?" I was going to go by myself if she said that she didn't want to go, I just figured that it would be nice of me to ask anyways.

"Um…"

"Please?" I was honestly a little scared. "Oh my god Alyssa, would you pay attention to me?" She had began listening intently to our teacher again.

"Okay fine! How exactly do you plan to get away?" The class had began to move into the living room where the piano was. I grabbed her hand and tip-toed towards the stairs leading up to the floor where the footsteps were.

I cursed as I stepped onto the first stair, which creaked loudly. Luckily, nobody in the class had noticed. "Keep going Ebony! Honestly!" Alyssa whispered to me. I took my chances and tried to bolt lightly up the stairs praying that I wouldn't be heard by the class.

The staircase was horribly claustrophobic… It was small, and it was one of those swirly staircases… I don't like those kinds of staircases. They creep me out, and I didn't feel any less creeped out when me and Alyssa arrived on the second floor.

"Can we leave now?" Alyssa asked me nervously. "No, we've got our own private mission… Let's try to find a ghost!" I grinned at her as I took off down the shadowy hallway hoping to god that Alyssa was following me. I was just acting confident, like usual.

I went into one of the bedrooms, I assumed it was a kid's room because there were dolls sitting at a table with teacups sat carefully in front of them. I glanced behind the open door, and in the armoire, just to make sure that there wasn't anybody hiding in the room. I then plopped down on the twin bed with the old covers, laid down, and waited for something strange to happen. Alyssa poked her head in the room and stared at me like a was an evil mad scientist, which I probably am.

"Now you sit next to the old dolls and make them talk and I'll jump on the bed, and we'll see what happens… Okay?" I was kidding about the jumping on the bed thing, but playing with the dolls might create a response.

She just sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bed and leaned her back up against the bed side table and stared out the window with me.

"It's kind of weird to think that somebody probably died in the bed you're laying in, eh?" She had a point. There was probably a little kid who had died in here… It was sobering. The house itself had an extremely sad energy.

"Yeah, it is pretty strange Alyssa. It's depressing."

She stared out the window for a moment longer before looking back at me and saying "Do you want to go check out another room and try to find tho-"

_THUMP_

I shot up out of the bed and stood with my back to Alyssa, who had jumped up as well and almost knocked the lamp off of the table that she was sitting against.

I looked back at Alyssa who's eyes were as wide as waffles and then looked at how I was standing. I had my hands up and one foot in front of the other like I was about to fight somebody. Alyssa looked at my feet and hands too, and burst out laughing. I snickered a little, but I was still so scared I could barely breathe.

"Where did that sound come from?" I realized as soon as I said it that the sound had come from right out in the hall. I marched out into the hall, and was shocked at what I saw.

What the…?" Alyssa was lost for words as she looked at the spectacle in the hallway.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking." There was a boy curled up in a ball against the wall as if he was trying to hide. I cautiously approached him and then asked the big question, "What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me and his eyes got very wide for a split second "Trying to find you." I realized then with a start that this was the boy from my dream the night before.


	2. Dream Boy Considers Murdering Me

Chapter 2 - Dream Boy Considers Murdering Me.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before opening and closing my mouth like a fish and pointing. This was all horribly confusing. I thought that the dream that I had last night was, well, a dream. I thought it was fake. That I wouldn't ever meet this boy. That what he said in my dream probably wasn't true. Truth is, what I told Alyssa about how I was just going to blow something up was a lie. What this boy told me was much worse.  
"Why exactly are you looking for Ebony? She hasn't done anything… And besides, you're not supposed to be here. If any of the other girls see you they're going to go crazy becau-" Alyssa stopped and then cleared her throat. Any person could tell that she was blushing, her light skin tone always gave it away. "They'll go crazy."  
There was an awkward silence as Alyssa stood gawking at the boy, and I stood in shock. "You're the boy from my dream!" I said finally, "You idiot! What were you thinking? The girls aren't supposed to hang out with boys during school hours!" I glared at him fiercely, "Imbecile…I'm going to get, like, five points knocked off my grades for the rest of the summer…" He just calmly stood up and brushed off his pants. Suddenly, he looked nervously behind me and Alyssa.  
"We've got to go." He grabbed us by our hands and whisked us in to a corner. The last thing I remember seeing before everything dissolved into dark swirls were the shocked faces of our teacher and the class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up someplace I had never been. The walls were made out of wooden boards, but rays of early sunlight were shining through the many windows around the long rectangular room. I was lying in a comfortable bed with soft, silky white sheets. All around the rest of the room there were beds just like the one I was laying in, a few had other people in them. I was at the end of the room, all the way at the other end of the room to the right, was a door. My bedside table had a glass of what looked like juice on it… I decided not to drink the odd beverage.  
Imagine for a second if you woke up in a strange room with many beds early in the morning. What would you think?  
I wondered at first if perhaps I had been talking to myself and been put into a mental hospital, but the place didn't feel like an asylum or anything. I quietly sat up in my bed, and swung my feet to the floor. Instantly, I gritted my teeth because there had been a sharp pricking pain coming from my ankle as I placed my foot on the floor. I glanced down at my ankle, which I quickly realized was in a splint. I groaned in exasperation and tried to stand up gracefully. If I was going to exist in this room, I might as well explore it. I stood up to the best of my ability and stumbled away from my bed.

I had almost made it to the end of the room to the door (it took me about five minutes total) without making too much noise when dream boy decided to ruin my aspiration to get out of the room and escape. He barged into the room as loudly as an elephant tromping through a forest. I had been so lost in my thoughts that his barging into the room made me fall over onto the hard wooden floor, and of course, my ankle moved just a slight bit as I fell. I squealed loudly. I suppose a person has to humiliate themselves at least once daily though, right?  
"Oh my gods!" The boy rushed over to my side and stared at me with wide dark brown eyes. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt your ankle more did you?"  
I wasn't sure what to think of this kid. He seemed nice enough, but anybody who bursts into a room with a bunch of sleeping sick people like it was a rock concert didn't deserve much sympathy in my rule book. "Yeah, I'm fine," I paused "you obviously have something you want to say though."  
"Um… I was just going to come and get you up to show you around camp… I thought that you'd want to have a look around." His eyes flitted to the ground for a moment. "Wait, were you already trying to do that yourself? Because you know your ankle's broken, right?" I suppose he did look genuinely concerned…  
"I was actually planning on trying to escape, but I'd accept help." I struggled to get my feet underneath me but only succeeded in hurting my ankle. Dream boy offered me his hand. I looked at it warily. "I'm not going to judo flip you, if that's what you're thinking." He said.  
I took his had and stood up slowly, ignoring the stabbing pain in my ankle. I was thinking the entire time that there had to be a catch to the fact that this boy I didn't know helping he up. There was.  
When I finally got to my feet, and didn't almost fall over, dream boy revealed what the catch was. I would drink the strange looking concoction that was sitting on my bedside table, and he would be my faithful sidekick as I attempted a dangerous journey down the rickety staircase.  
"Well, dream boy," He muttered something I couldn't quite hear, but I didn't care at the moment, "I want to know what the weird juice drink is, and then I'll consider drinking it."  
He sighed. "Fine, okay, it's nectar." he said this as if that explained everything.  
"Nectar?"  
"It's a godly drink that heals demigods… mortals spontaneously combust when they drink it. I've seen it happen before, it wasn't pretty." He probably saw the horrified look on my face because then he added, "You're definitely not mortal."  
I grumbled a little bit. What on earth did that mean? 'You're not mortal'… seriously? How flattering! He walked over to my table on the other end of the room, grabbed the glass of nectar, and walked back to me. "It'll make your ankle heal faster." He then held the glass out for me to take. I tentatively took it from him, and sipped at it. I did not explode. I did not double over in pain. I gulped down the rest of the drink, which to me tasted like oreos… Is that okay?  
"Well. Now that that's out of the way, shall we?" Dream boy held out his arm for me to take to keep myself balanced as I hobbled to the door and out into the hall. The whole situation was a bit awkward.  
When we got down to the middle of the staircase, I decided to ask an important question. "I've been meaning to ask this, but what's your name?"  
"Nico. Nico di Angelo."  
"That's a nice name… I don't think I've ever heard it before." So now I don't have to call him dream boy anymore… but I think that it shall most definitely be his nickname.  
Then there was a long awkward silence as we walked down the last couple of stairs into a big room with a huge window. The sunlight bounced around the room, which had ceilings three times as high as normal ceilings. Luxurious looking couches were arranged facing the window, which looked out onto a hill covered with lush green grass. There was a mural on the ceiling, and a kitchen over to the side, but really what caught my attention was the centaur talking to two teenagers sitting on the couch facing the window.  
As I stared open mouthed at the centaur, Nico cleared his throat to announce our presence in the room. He took my hand and dragged me towards the small group of… people? Yeah, I'm going to classify the centaur dude as a person.  
"Hey man! What's up?" The guy sitting on the couch stood up and shook Nico's hand. Nico just smirked a little bit, while the other guy was grinning. I saw that the girl sitting on the couch was smiling too, but then I caught my breath. Her eyes were exactly like mine, dark gray. I didn't know anybody else with eyes like that. I then proceeded to gracefully fall over like a domino.  
"I HATE this stupid splint!" I would have probably launched into a cursing session, but I didn't know how these people would respond to cussing. The blonde haired girl on the couch with the gray eyes laughed. I glared at her. Nothing happened.  
Dream boy rolled his eyes and held out his hand again to help me up. I took it, but this time made sure to grip his had as hard as possible. The shadows started to move when I did so, and then I noticed that he was glowering at me. I only had a split second to redeem myself, and didn't succeed. He stormed out of the room. Deciding that I liked the girl that looked like me, I asked her, "What did I do?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. He's kind of temperamental. Just don't pick a fight with him and you'll probably be okay… But do expect some nightmares." She replied. I grunted and then turned over onto my stomach to try to get up on my own. Paying a lot of attention to my ankle, I moved my foot that was still in tact underneath me, and then grabbed onto the couch beside me and swung my other foot underneath me. I didn't put a whole lot of weight on it, just to be safe.  
"Well, I suppose a couple of nightmares never hurt anybody, right?" I grinned, expecting these people to laugh, all that happened is that they switched into another language and started talking to each other. The centaur cut the blonde haired girl off at one point, and then looked at the boy with the striking green eyes and said something. I love learning languages and stuff, and I had figured out that it was probably Greek.  
The boy looked at me and said, "We need to talk a little bit. There are some things you need to know." He and the girl stood up and beckoned me to follow them. I saw that the girl had her ankle in a splint as well.  
"How'd you break your ankle?" I asked.  
"We'll discuss that." She replied. The centaur was apparently quieter than he looked, and had snuck up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Ebony, the Greek gods are alive. One of your parents is a god"


	3. Chapter 3 - Kung Fu Movies and Satyrs

Chapter 3 - Kung Fu Movies and Satyrs

So after I learned that shocking bit of news from centaur dude, who's name was Chiron, as I found out, I decided to go find Nico di Angelo and try to apologize convincingly so I wouldn't get nightmares. I did not feel sorry though. He shouldn't have rolled his eyes at me.  
As I limped through camp, I saw a number of shocking things. The first was a satyr. I must tell you, if you're thinking, "I wouldn't be weirded out if I saw a satyr!", think again. That's exactly what I thought before coming to this camp, and let me tell you, I just about passed out upon seeing this satyr. The other thing that I saw was a giant rock wall with lava flowing down it. I watched as a kid tried to climb it, and only succeeded in falling down towards the lava pit below. Luckily for the kid, there was some weird contraption like a trampoline that caught him. There was also a girl who had a bronze sword, and was slashing practice dummies. I decided to leave that situation behind me.  
Eventually, I got to the cabins. Annabeth, the girl with the gray eyes, had shown me a map of camp, and given it to me. She said that I was obviously independent, and that she'd let me walk around camp by myself. That was her wording exactly, by the way. She and her boyfriend, Percy, also told me a little bit about Camp Half-Blood, as it was called, and why it existed before I went out on my little solo quest around camp. I think they were surprised by my enthusiasm to go and kill monsters.  
But anyways, I strolled around the clearing where all the cabins were for a little while, and focused on each cabin carefully, and tried to decide which god or goddess's kids would live there. I felt pretty confident about almost all of them. I spotted a pure black cabin back in the woods while I was looking carefully at what I thought was the Athena cabin. I wandered toward the black cabin, which I then saw had green fire crackling in scones on either side of the black and gray swirled door. Finally, I was standing in front of the gate leading into the garden of dead plants and very much alive pomegranate trees right outside the cabin.  
As I stood staring questioningly at the cabin, I heard a boy screaming from within. A loud crashing noise like glass breaking reverberated through the forest eerily. The sky seemed to get darker in response to the scream, and the shadows began to swirl about, turning into people and animals. Sometimes, I would think I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and I would turn to see nothing there. My vision zeroed in on the cabin door. This was Nico di Angelo's cabin. I had found him.  
I opened the gate and walked ungracefully down the gray cobblestone pathway with various dead plants on either side of the path. I wanted to go eat a pomegranate, but I pushed the thought out of my mind and walked up the black stone steps to the cabin. I knocked on the door.  
I heard Nico shout from inside, "Go away!" I did the dumbest thing of my life, and shouted back a loud, clear "No!"  
A growl reached my ears before a very angry Nico di Angelo opened the door. We glared at each other for a moment.  
"What do you need?" He snapped.  
I cocked my head to the side and then responded with, "Nothing. I've been told that you give people nightmares if they make you angry. I think I made you angry, but I'm not sure, I mean you're kind of vague… Are you going to give me nightmares?"  
He rolled his eyes and sighed again. "You already are a nightmare." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into his cabin.  
Nico walked upstairs for a moment, I don't know if he was expecting me to follow or not, but with my ankle, there was no way. Besides, the cabin itself was amazing enough. As small as it looked on the outside, the interior of the cabin was huge! On the first floor, there was a living room space with a giant flat screen T.V, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The stairwell directly to my left that Nico had gone up, I assumed led to the bedroom.  
Apparently, my brain glitched out for a second, and I didn't notice when Nico came back down stairs with a giant piece of cardboard. Now he was over by the window in the kitchen area. I hobbled across the deep brown carpet towards him. I would've helped him 'board up' the window, but I figured he needed to learn how to do it himself. Hey, at least now I knew what had broken.  
"I'm sorry for not leaving you alone… I just felt that we needed to discuss what happened at the Big House." I had acquired a basic vocabulary regarding the camp from Annabeth. She gave me a map of camp, by the way.  
As he finally managed to get the piece of cardboard into the window frame, he turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's okay. I might've given you nightmares, and I might still, but for now I suppose we can call a truce." I had began noticing a pattern in the boy's speech that was terribly formal. It was absolutely infuriating!  
"Cool. I'm glad. Truce?" I held out my hand for him to shake.  
Dream boy smirked, "Truce." and he shook my hand.  
My eyes decided against my command to wander over to the lush black couches and the flat screen TV, and my mouth spoke out of turn.  
"Wanna watch a kung fu movie?" I must've sounded like a complete freak, because Nico just stared at me like I had grown an extra head. The sad thing is, I actually meant what I said about the kung fu movie… I find they release a lot of tension.  
Then, much to my surprise, dream boy grinned and said, "Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4 - I Get Claimed

Chapter 4 - I Get Claimed...

The movie was over, the credits were playing. Me and Nico were trying to sing opera, and were failing miserably. I assumed that eventually somebody would come running to see what the ruckus was all about, but I didn't care. Just as I was about to quit laughing and start singing again, I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at Nico, and the look in his eyes told me that he was faking guiltiness. I laughed.  
"Come in!" He shouted while restraining a smile. The door opened slowly, as if the person outside was afraid to come in and see what was going on, not that I wouldn't be a little scared myself if I was in their position. Suddenly, the door slammed all the way open to reveal a very confused Percy Jackson.  
"Hi!" I waved.  
"What on earth is going on? Everybody could hear you around camp!" Percy said. He still looked very confused. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already six o'clock. The day had went by faster than I had realized.  
"Um… We were watching a kung fu movie." When Percy still looked confused, I added, "And then we decided to start singing!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing again. Nico was trying his darndest to not laugh, but even he couldn't help it.  
Percy finally gained control of himself, rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, when you two decide that you want to eat something, we're having dinner at six thirty tonight… I would highly recommend eating." With that, he walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm thinking food would be a good idea." I said, I was feeling pretty hungry actually. After Percy walked in and told us about eating, I wondered what all the people in camp who heard the ruckus coming from the cabin thought. I'm not sure I even wanted to know really, there was just a part of me that was curious.  
"Agreed. Now that you're up and about, you'll probably want to be staying in a cabin… Unless you WANT to stay in the infirmary, of course."  
"I'm staying in a cabin, and I'm doing everything everybody else is doing. I don't care if my ankle's broken." I meant it. I would go climb the lava wall with a broken ankle if I had to. "But would you walk me to my cabin? I don't know where it is."  
"Yup. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. All the new kids stay there." I just stared at him. "The Greek gods, like Zeus," there was some thunder, "they're alive. They have kids with mortals, and those kids come to this camp to train and stay safe and stuff." I could tell Nico was having trouble explaining this.  
"Oh! That's right! Annabeth and Percy were explaining that to me a little bit before I came to find you… Who's your godly parent?"  
Suddenly his expression turned grim, and he opened the door leading out of the cabin, indicating it was time to leave. "The god of the Underworld, Hades, is my father. I'd rather not talk about our relationship. Now, if we don't start walking to the dining hall now, we'll never get there."  
"Fine, whatever." I hobbled out the door, and down the walkway I had came down three hours before (kung fu movies are long). We walked across the rest of camp to the dining hall in silence. It wasn't one of those calm, peaceful silences though; it was terribly unnerving. I wondered why he hadn't wanted to talk about his relationship with his father, did they just not get along or something? Or did he and his dad have some major argument that couldn't be resolved? I pondered this for only a short time before my thoughts strayed to who my godly parent might be. I was a Greek mythology geek, so I figured that I might have a pretty good chance of guessing who my parent would be. Sadly, I didn't have any pointers as to whether or not my godly parent was male or female, considering I never knew either of my parents. Annabeth had said that most demigods will get claimed by the time they're 13, and I'm 13. She had also mentioned that I would probably get claimed tonight. So I was hopeful. I was thinking I might be a daughter of Ares, because I liked war stuff, but on the other hand, I thought I might, be a daughter of Hades. I kind of hoped that I wasn't a daughter of Hades though, as much as I liked the cabin…  
Finally we arrived at the dining hall. Me and Nico walked up the Greek style steps and through the doors into the long hall. I was shocked. The place reminded me distinctly of Hogwarts, with a Greek twist. I was in awe, completely speechless. Nico jolted me out of my thoughts by saying, "Your table is right over there," He pointed to a table occupied by a whole bunch of kids who all looked a little like they were going to pickpocket me, "and my table is over in the corner." He paused as if thinking. "You've probably been told that you'll most likely be claimed tonight… If that's the case, then you'll be sleeping in a cabin with your siblings… whatever cabin that might be. Make sense?"  
"Um.. Yeah. So, what if I want to sit with some other cabin's table? Is that allowed? And who do you think my parent is?" Secretly, and there was no way I was going to tell Nico this, but I kind of wanted to sit at his table with him… The kids at the other table just seemed strange, to be honest.  
"No, you have to sit at your own table, or at the Hermes table if you're undecided, which you are. I'm not going to say who I think your parent is, but I do have a very strong opinion." He gestured to the Hermes table, "Now, I leave you to eat something, I'll probably see you sometime tomorrow. I'm teaching a sword-fighting class with the Hermes cabin" And with that, Nico di Angelo walked off to his own table, leaving me to 'walk' to the Hermes table by myself. I was nervous. Everyone always thought I was a little strange when I first met them, so I figured this time would be no different. Oddly, every single person at the table gave me a warm welcome, and cleared a space on a bench for me to sit. This was all really weird for me.  
"So, who are you?" A girl who looked about my age with bright green eyes and light blond hair asked. She had a faint smile on her face.  
"I'm Ebony Letov… And you are?"  
"Artemisia Schwartz." She rolled her eyes. "Quite a name for a half-blood, don't you think?"  
I laughed, "Yeah, it's definitely interesting, that's for sure!" I got cut off when I heard Chiron call to have the camper's attention. When I heard him introduce me, I blushed, just a light blush, nothing much, but when I saw that all the campers were staring at me, I turned bright red. Usually, I would have stood up and waved and announced loudly that I didn't like being stared at, but that wasn't very easy to do with a broken ankle. So instead, I just sat and tried to blend in with the table. It didn't work too well.  
After Chiron had made announcements about capture the flag (what's that?), mine and Alyssa's arrival (I hadn't seen her at the table yet…), and that we could eat, I noticed there was no food on the tables, and no food on anybody's plates. Suddenly, food just started appearing on plates…  
"Artemisia? How do I get my food exactly?"  
"Just imagine what you want, and it'll appear on your plate… Watch." I watched her. And behold, a burrito popped up on her plate.  
I imagined that there was delicious vegan veggie pizza on my plate… and then I opened my eyes. There it was. "It WORKED!"  
Artemisia laughed. "No duh! Now come with me, we have to make an offering to the gods." She walked over to a bonfire at the end of the hall, and muttered something before dropping a little bit of food into the bonfire.  
"What are we supposed to say?"  
"Whatever you want to say… Try to be nice" She grinned.  
I asked for my parent, whoever he or she was, to claim me whenever they got a chance, and then dropped some of my salad into the bonfire. Shockingly, all the burning food smelled rather intoxicating. Just as I was walking back to my spot at the Hermes table, I heard everybody gasp. I glared.  
"Behold, Ebony Letov, Daugter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and craftiness." Chiron said from his perch above all the campers.  
"What?"  
"It is decided. You are a daughter of Athena. You can finish your food with the Hermes cabin tonight, but you will be sleeping with your half-siblings in their cabin." Chiron smiled at me a bit, as if he was sorry for the confusion of where to eat.  
"Alrighty then. I know who my mom is now at least." I sat down before I started crying tears of joy. Big, giant crocodile tears.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Get a Quest

Chapter 5 - I get issued a quest...

It had been almost a week now, my ankle has healed, and I had already settled into a comfortable routine with the Athena cabin. In the mornings, I had private Greek lessons with Annabeth (she's an awesome teacher, by the way), and then sword fighting practice with Percy for an hour and a half. Then, I got to choose something to do until lunch (usually an hour away, by this time), and normally, I would choose to work on Greek some more by myself. I could almost have a conversation in Greek, actually. Then, I had lunch. I had made some new friends in the Athena cabin, thankfully. They're all really cool, and supportive. Artemisia got claimed by Apollo two nights after I got claimed by my mom, so now I get to chat with her everyday before and after archery practice. She plays drums too, so usually we'll hang out and play Green Day cover tunes and stuff (I play guitar). I finally found Alyssa (apparently she got claimed by Nyx the second we got to camp), and she'll usually join us because she plays bass, and well… Okay, I'm just going to say it… Us three girls are going to start an official band. Yep.  
I haven't seen Nico, it's like he's just vanished off of the face of the earth. Annabeth said that he disappears from time to time, but my mind is refusing to believe that. I barely know the boy and yet I just kind of want to find him. At the same time though, I'm glad I haven't seen him. I've started to brainstorm on possible ways to kill him brutally when I find him again, but I'm not sure I'll actually do them. I might just wake him up in the mornings by shooting a gun outside his cabin or making creepy ghost sounds. That might do it. But then again…  
"Ebony? Are you still with us?" I looked up from my guitar. I was sitting beside the fountain thinking about lyrics for a song I was writing when I had gotten lost in my thoughts.  
I laughed a fake laugh. "Yes, Artemisia, I'm still alive." I looked down at the lyrics that I had already in disappointment. I didn't feel any of my lyrics were good enough. "Do you guys like what we've got so far on this song, or is it just me who thinks that my lyrics are horrid?"  
Alyssa stared off into the distance for a moment while me and Artemisia stared at her, until she finally said, "It's just you who thinks the lyrics are horrid, unless, of course, Artemisia disagrees." Artemisia shook her head furiously.  
"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are the lyrics about? I mean, I got the fact that they're about some boy, but who?" Artemisia asked. I didn't really want to tell them, but I assumed I probably had to. It's not like the song was a love song or something.  
I sighed dramatically before responding. "Nico di Angelo." I then added a sniffle, and wiped a fake tear off my face. I hoped maybe my antics would distract from the actual question, but no such luck.  
Alyssa raised her eyebrows. "I see?"  
"It doesn't really matter. I had to think of something infuriating, and he was the first thing that came to mind. So yeah." I responded.  
Alyssa and Artemisia looked at each other and grinned crazy murderer grins. They then proceeded to look back at me with these grins on their faces and giggle a little bit. At this point, I was a little afraid. I've learned that when people grin crazily at you, that it doesn't mean anything good.  
"What? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. Alyssa and Artemisia just shook their heads and looked back down at the lyrics, obviously still preoccupied with the subject of the song, and probably trying to figure out what I was thinking about Nico di Angelo. It made me feel a little odd to know that my two best friends were looking at my lyrics like clues to a puzzle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After practice on Saturday, us girls all went at ate lunch at separate tables, and then communed at the fountain once again, but this time, we all read our books. I was engaged in a book about Greek myths when I heard somebody shouting my name. I looked up and saw my sister Annabeth racing towards me. I glanced at Alyssa and Artemisia, who both nodded and looked back at their books. I came face to face with Annabeth after taking a couple of steps from the fountain.  
"You need to come up to the Big House, now." Annabeth was hardly out of breath, but I could tell that she was agitated. I followed her up to the Big House.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had only one thought once Chiron had explained to me why Annabeth had brought me up to the Big House. "Oh my gods. This has to be a joke. You can't be serious." Chiron had told me that there was a quest to be had, and that I was to lead it. I was terrified. As if being told that I was to lead a small group of people into dangerous situations wasn't enough, I had to go get a prophecy from Rachel. She was pretty cool, but I'd heard that when she issued prophecies, she got creepy. So, in short, I was scared out of my mind.  
"We're very serious, Ebony. Do you accept to quest?" Chiron asked.  
I figured I didn't really have much of a choice, but still, there was a part of me that was eager to get out of camp (already, I know) and go exploring. "I accept it. Now what?"  
"You go get the prophecy from Rachel. She is currently in a cave in the woods… Annabeth will lead you there. Good luck, Ebony."  
So with that, I walked off with Annabeth towards the woods, ready to get a prophecy for a quest I hoped I wouldn't die on.


	6. Author's note

**I'm working on my own original story right now, so I won't be updating as often… If I upload my story to another website for young writers I might put up a link…**  
**It's about Norse gods and stuff, if anybody was wondering. :-P**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**~Necromancer13~**


End file.
